


Acne

by Charmaineklo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaineklo/pseuds/Charmaineklo





	Acne

塞巴斯蒂安不知道自己是怎么变弯的，至少在他记忆中的自己可是比超级碗那根升美国国旗的旗杆更直的男青年。欧不，为什么自己居然用超级碗相关的事情来比喻自己？自己可曾经是一个跟上东区的公主般的女孩谈恋爱的时候约会去看篮球赛的直男啊！然后他在男人的臂弯里翻了个身，把鼻子蹭在了对方的脖颈处，深深的吸了一口气，“那就都怪漫威吧！”他暗暗地对自己说。  
“嗯…嗯嗯……你怎么醒了？”搂着他的男人在半梦半醒中拖着懒洋洋的尾音问他，他把手环上男人健硕的背，往对方的怀里更深的挤了进去，“想起一些事而已，睡吧。”男人在他的额头落下一个吻，然后又陷入了沉沉的睡眠中。

于是，他也进入了梦境。

“塞巴，”那个很喜欢把自己棕色头发染成金色的女生敲开了自己保姆车的门，“塞巴，我要结婚啦！”  
“天啊，真的吗，祝福你啊，海伦。”他看见梦里的自己上前抱了刚刚宣布婚讯的女生，她身板细长的，穿起权力套装的时候笔挺得好看，绝好的瘦长身材，如果不是她的脸蛋不是自己的审美类型，大概自己早把到她了。  
“谢谢塞巴，我和克里斯还要谢谢你呢，如果不是你帮我们，或许我们永远都不会和好了。”女生的脸上浮着少妇般幸福的微笑。  
“别客气嘛！”他又抱了抱女生，“我要整理一下继续拍啦，导演是让你来喊我的是吧？”  
“哈哈哈，居然被你猜到了，去吧，润滑油士兵！”

“塞巴斯蒂安！”许久没有换掉大背头发型的男人见了个短发，穿着新郎白色西装打着白色煲tie的他显得格外的年轻，就像他当初扮演那个会使火做超能力的小子一样帅气，年轻。  
“克里斯！”穿着黑色伴郎衣服的自己大笑着拍了对方的胸部，就像对方特别习惯的那样，“恭喜你今天结婚啊，她今天特别美艳惊人呢！”  
“伙计你今天真是帅呆了，”那个男人，不，应该叫金发小子，以一个拍胸回应他，“谢谢了啊！不过你臭小子别想抢走她！”说着又捶了捶他的胸。  
“是是是，没人敢跟你抢！”

塞巴斯蒂安莫名的不安起来，翻了个身，梦还在继续。

“海伦她今天真是格外的漂亮啊。”坐在第一排的他听到身后的亲友们窃窃私语，他回头一看，穿着拖尾的白色婚纱的海伦挽着她父亲走进了教堂，而站的笔直的男人眼里凝满深爱的望着她一步一步走来。  
神父手捧着圣经，先后问双方是否愿意与对方结为夫妻，新人们毫不犹豫的使着眼神望向对方说愿意，然后神父说到，“在场是否有人反对这段婚姻？”

突然塞巴斯蒂安好像心里被投了石子一半往下沉，这种感觉让他回想起来小时候每次妈妈把自己放在学校门口然后去教钢琴课的别离感。千万股伤感的情绪涌上塞巴斯蒂安的心头，睡梦里的他不安起来，他极端害怕的蜷缩起来，甚至还渗入些颤抖，他害怕失去谁在身边的男人，他极度想改变梦境，想扭转梦的结果。

“我反对！”他突然站起来，就像是心里仿佛突然意识到他爱着那个人一样，他大喊了一声“我反对”。

塞巴斯蒂安好像放下了什么似的，意识到自己的意志扭转了梦境之后，他瞬间醒了过来。即使场景没有继续下去，他并不知道最后克里斯是否娶了海伦，但是他心中感觉到一丝的心安。  
“为什么会梦见克里斯的公关？”从梦中挣脱的塞巴斯蒂安迷迷糊糊的问自己，那个喜欢把自己棕色头发染成金色的女生，那个身板细长的，穿起权力套装的时候笔挺得好看，有绝好的瘦长身材的海伦。  
塞巴斯蒂安在尽力回想着梦中新娘的脸，但是越回想那张脸庞却变得越模糊。其实塞巴斯蒂安自己也不知道那到底是不是海伦，世界千千万万的女生，总会有那么多个喜欢把自己的棕色头发染成金色，也总会在这里面有那么几个身材瘦长，甚至自己的前女友珍妮花也是这么个女生，但是不知为什么他就在梦境里默认了那个人是克里斯的公关。  
塞巴斯蒂安扭头望了望睡在旁边的男人，那小子剪得清爽的头发压在枕头上，变成了一团糟的鸟窝一样，而那张脸庞，噢天啊，那张脸怎么可以一直都没变，就像当年扮演同样是漫威漫画角色的那个超能力是火的调皮小子的那个他睡在自己身旁一样。  
一小会儿，塞巴斯蒂安终于发现自己睡不进去了，他悄悄的挪开男人挂在自己身上的手，蹑手蹑脚的走向了衣柜，那里挂着他明天准备穿的衣服，打底的白T恤，红色的格子衬衫，牛仔外套，还有黑色的裤子，都不是什么昂贵的单衣，也没什么很别出心思的搭配，只是随便打开衣柜找了些合适圣地亚哥天气的衣服而已。  
“下个星期应该是补拍史密森尼博物馆，”他回忆了一下拍摄进程的安排，没有安排服装，要自备，“那就穿这套吧，当时一个小彩蛋也不错。”  
塞巴斯蒂安关上衣柜的门，走到玄关随手拿了放在那里的烟和火机。“我抽烟会焦虑症发作的！我闻到烟的味道也是！所以宝贝，就委屈你将烟放在玄关了，咱们一起戒烟好吗？”他凝神的盯着玄关，想起刚搬进房子的时候男人的话，情难自控地笑了起来。  
拿了烟和火机的他走到屋外的躺椅上，看着北好莱坞的风景，凌晨五点即将光亮的天幕，还有远处城区稀稀拉拉的灯光，挨着躺椅点上了烟，一根一根的抽到天亮，直到他发现盒子里的烟已经全没了。  
“宝贝你这么早就醒了？”睡眼惺忪的男人赤裸的上身，揉着自己睡成了鸟窝一样的头发，走出了卧室，“你怎么又抽烟了，哇，你还抽完了整整一盒？”男人瞥了一眼地上凌乱的烟头。  
“没事，就是做了个梦就睡不着了。”塞巴斯蒂安俯下身子，将烟头都捡起来丢到烟盒里，站起来随手丢到了卧室里的垃圾桶。  
“小宝贝，今天我们要去漫展，你精神够吗？”男人带着一脸担心看着迈进卧室的塞巴斯蒂安，“你的身上全是烟味，快去洗洗，不然来不及了。”  
“行啦，你先看电视等会儿吧。”塞巴斯蒂安拿起挂在衣柜的衣服往浴室走。

洗完澡的塞巴斯蒂安腰上围着浴巾，站在被洗澡时的热气熏得迷糊的镜子，看着镜子里面影影约约的那个自己的身影，就像梦里看见的那个自己一样，莫名的又想起了海伦，那个公关。  
自从自己跟克里斯在一起后，他就认识了海伦，不算十分熟悉，就是在自己跟克里斯一起出席的公开活动上见了个面，然后克里斯告诉自己这是他的公关而已，梦见她，其实挺奇怪的，毕竟自己对她长什么样也不算有很精确的记忆，而且梦里的那个人也是面目模糊，所以自己为什么会觉得那是海伦呢？  
在塞巴斯蒂安穿衣服的时候，他想起还有一件也不算很寻常的事情，即使知道他们在一起了，海伦也没有找自己谈过话，“不是应该会跟自己说说应该注意什么的吗？”他看着镜子的雾气散去了，用梳子挑了一点发膏抹在头发上，把头发分了界往两边梳。  
“该你啦，大家伙！”他打开浴室的门，对着吃着面包一手拿着咖啡的男人叫了一声，于是走了过去，用手狠狠的又把对方鸟窝一样的头发弄得更乱了。  
“行了小坏蛋！我在橱柜里找到些吃的，给你泡了咖啡，你先吃吧。”

克里斯洗完澡之后没多久，公关就打电话过来说车到了，接他去漫展的场地。男人拉过他的脖子，正准备亲他的额头，还没贴上去，突然停下来说话，“亲爱的，你的额头长了痘痘啊！”尾音因为嬉笑还挑了起来。  
“行啦，你爱亲不亲！”  
“别嘛！”说这男人亲了亲他的额头，然后把嘴唇落到他的嘴唇上，加深了吻，“宝贝，漫展见。”  
“大男人别唧唧歪歪的，走吧，海伦在等你了。”  
没多久，接塞巴斯蒂安的车也到了。

塞巴斯蒂安到达以后没有想克里斯，毕竟公众活动不能暴露，但是他也没想过，竟然会在这种场合遇到珍妮花，那个在去年这个时候跟自己分手的女孩儿。  
“嗨！”他在电梯里向穿着碎花抹胸裙子盘起头发的女孩儿笑着打了个招呼。  
“嗯。”女孩儿冷漠的回了一声，然后便将眼神移开了。  
塞巴斯蒂安也没想过这一幕会被人拍下。

到达panel楼层的时候正好主持人在介绍今天参加panel的成员，叫到他的时候，他用手抹了一把头发往后梳，然后拿着帽子走了上舞台。然后是克里斯，他走过塞巴斯蒂安的时候用手悄悄的戳了戳塞巴斯蒂安，引了塞巴斯蒂安侧过头望了望他走过的身影。  
Panel结束是签名和合照。  
法兰克拉了拉他，示意他看看舞台边缘，那是一个患有脑部疾病的孩子，很希望看见他们的剧组并合影。在往外走的时候，他看到了站在克里斯身边的海伦，一身黑色的权利套装，在用犀利的眼神看着自己，突然他心里涌起了一股怪异的感觉。  
塞巴斯蒂安似乎明白了那个梦的意思。  
他走过海伦身边，“你好啊，海伦。”  
“你好。”女生的声音没有任何感情，没有任何起伏，只是公式性的打了个招呼，然后站的更靠近克里斯。  
塞巴斯蒂安瞬间懂了，他走得更贴近背景版，知道走过克里斯的身后。  
他跟法兰克一起与影迷合照之后是克里斯和艾米丽，他看见克里斯跟艾米丽谈笑着走过来的时候眼睛看了自己，然而他似乎感到一丝的恐惧不安，没等克里斯走过来便匆匆拉着法兰克走到了一边。  
签名的时候，不知道为什么主办方将他安排坐在了克里斯的旁边，他回头看了看跟在克里斯身后的海伦，她一脸的毫不在乎，她握着杯子的手却紧紧的贴在了身上。  
“一丝不安和焦虑。”塞巴斯蒂安看着海伦想。  
于是在签名的过程中，他很体贴的没有跟克里斯说话，当男人转过头跟他开玩笑的时候，他也只是微微的咧开嘴露出腼腆而收敛的笑容；克里斯签好名的海报往他那边移，他下一个签名，可是有时候克里斯没有那么在意，他的手臂压着已经签好名的海报的时候，塞巴斯蒂安看着那张海报，想要轻轻拉过来，结果没成功，塞巴斯蒂安又想跟他说抬一下手，但是抬起头想拧向克里斯那边的时候余光有看到了海伦焦虑的眼神，于是他欲言又止，只能安静乖巧的等着，等克里斯自己抬起手的那一刻将海报拉过来。  
这天的最后一个活动是剧组全体在史密森尼博物馆前接受媒体采访和合照。那时候的塞巴斯蒂安自知自己是个小小的演员，当媒体在采访、克里斯和同事安东尼在大声的说小的时候，他安静地站在了Bucky的雕像那个角落，他望着自己曾经穿过的蓝棉袄，伸手摸了摸三年前那件戏服，回想起怎么跟克里斯认识；想起自己的Bucky怎么在第一部里掉下火车，掉落到风雪纷飞的山沟中；想起怎么跟克里斯熟悉，像朋友一样互相称呼哥们，开些男人间的玩笑；想起刚拍完的第二部，自己怎么被包装得像一个心狠手辣的杀手，可怜的被洗脑的Bucky；跟克里斯怎么走到了一起，甚至还偷偷的在公众视线无法涉及的地方跟对方谈情，说爱。回忆像走马灯一样快进着，没多久活动就结束了。

“宝贝，我总觉得你今天有点心不在焉似的？”晚上结束了跟剧组同事的晚餐后，大家互相道了再见，海伦也跟工作人员离开。他们终于可以光明正大的搭上同一辆车，一起回克里斯的家。  
“没有，今天醒太早了，有点累而已。”他摇了摇头，望向了窗外有节奏的一闪而过的灯光。  
“好啦今天你累了，你看你的痘痘都鼓起来了。”男人的声音里带着宠溺的味道。  
“是吗？”塞巴斯蒂安抬起手，摸了摸额头上长出来的痘，那颗今天早上男人上车前被亲到的，痘痘。


End file.
